


looking at you ( i feel content )

by yvesunmi



Series: lyn's drabbles [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100, mentions of chaewon, stan loona and itzy fools, the hyunjin ryujin tension made me ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesunmi/pseuds/yvesunmi
Summary: hyunjin's head over heels for ryujin.short drabble for my ryuhyun-shipping ass.





	looking at you ( i feel content )

"hyunjin, you've got that look again. stop overthinking. she's gonna love it." hyunjin's best friend, chaewon said while folding papers into roses.

"but i _need_ it to be perfect. it's our 6th month anniversary. no one's ever dated me this long. what if she hates it?" hyunjin fretted, biting on her nails, as chaewon looked up to smile at her fondly.

"i know for a fact she will never hate anything you do. trust me," chaewon smiled.

\--

"oh! and that's libra! i can see it," ryujin beamed, using her phone to see the stars easier, as hyunjin lounged on their shared blanket.

" hey, ryu?" hyunjin commented, looking out into the stars.

"yeah?"

"i love you." hyunjin said, smiling when she saw the blush dusting her girlfriend's cheeks.

" me too, hyun."


End file.
